


Bad Back

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second to last drabble in the baker!Leon series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Back

Leon grunted in pain. There he was, standing at the sink, washing the dough off his fingers when that horrible pain stabbed his back, took his breath away and made him sweat. He could hardly breathe as he grabbed the sides of the sink.

“Leon! What’s wrong?” His man threw a baking tray of what Leon knew where fancy little rolls on the desk and rushed to his side.

“Back,” he gritted out, trying to straighten up, but the pain flared up again and left him panting. 

Gentle hands guided him up the stairs and onto the couch. “I’m going to get you a doctor.”

“No…don’t, it’ll be fine.” Leon tried not to move.

His man found him pain killers, wiped his face with a cool cloth and spread a blanket over him. 

At some point, Leon managed to fall asleep. He woke up when his man checked on him again.

“How are you feeling?”

Scrambling up a bit, Leon laughed dryly. “You better start looking for a younger bloke, I’m getting old.”

His man’s expression grew serious. “Never too old for me, Leon, never too old.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss on Leon’s wild curls. 

Leon relaxed and his back didn’t hurt as badly all of a sudden.


End file.
